


VR Project

by AlchemiaRuun (sullenSniper)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Immobility, Stuffing, Virtual Reality, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenSniper/pseuds/AlchemiaRuun
Summary: Kirito and Asuna, now happily married, have a little fun with an alpha version of a company's new virtual reality simulator.





	VR Project

The gentle chime of the alarm rung in Kazuto's ears as rays of sunlight peered through the window blinds, its warmth brushing against his skin. He opened his eyes and turned to face his wife, Asuna, long since awake.

In the years they had been together, she had always been beautiful, her bronze hair long and silky and skin fair and smooth. But these past few months, her slender frame had given way, growing softer and rounder as the new life inside her developed. Though apprehensive at the thought of caring for a child in the real world, as time passed on, his excitement swelled in tandem with her belly. Though, as she had pointed out on some occasions, she was not the only one growing.

As Asuna gazed lovingly into Kazuto's eyes, her hand brushed against his round cheek, then slowly slid down his body before resting itself upon the overflowing bundle of flesh around his waist. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” she said with a gentle smile.

Together, they performed the morning routine they had formed since her pregnancy forced her on temporary leave. The breakfast that she made for him was mouthwatering and hearty, and once he was finished, not a single scrap was left on the plate. After a quick bout of basic grooming, he donned his work clothes and picked up his bagged lunch and left, kissing his wife on the way out.

His days at the company would seem dull to the average person, but between his relations with fellow co-workers, his stalwart performance, and his love for his work and all that his company stood for, work was—for a majority of the time—quite satisfying. Every once in a while, however, he would feel something eating away at him, something missing from his life. Today happened to be one of those days. So when his boss brought up their latest project, the announcement proved to be the spark that reignited his passion.

The project was a new game for the AmuSphere, a piece of virtual reality equipment Kazuto and Asuna had firsthand experience with. The game—a life simulator—struck him as seemingly unnecessary, even regressive, with all that the technology had to offer. But as he received more details on it, his curiosity outweighed his skepticism. “Fetish simulator,” he heard one of his co-workers jokingly claim over the water cooler. The others laughed in response, Kazuto among them. But as he thought more about it, a smile subconsciously crept up on him.

With his boss's approval, he retrieved an early copy of the alpha version. He wanted to explore the full scope of this “romantic fantasy life sim”, as they referred to it as. He also managed to obtain an extra copy for his wife, the head developer seemingly overjoyed at the thought of a married couple testing the game to its fullest extent. Asuna, like himself, was uncertain about the premise, but was convinced into trying it out. Slipping the AmuSphere over their heads, they commenced Full Dive, and their conscious selves were transported into the world of virtual reality.

 

“Welcome to _Ultra Fantasy Plus Alpha_ ”, a disembodied voice greeted, synced with a block of text spouting the same information. “Hello, 'Kirito'. Please choose your avatar parameters.” The block of text this time came with three options: Scan, Custom, and Random. Kazuto—username, Kirito—looked through each of the options, then picked Scan. “Scanning physical measurements… Scanning physical attributes…”

A moment later, a hologram flashed before him, mirroring his appearance from head to toe. He looked down at his flabby belly and squeezed it. Did he really gain that much weight? “Are you satisfied with your appearance,” it asked, followed by the options Yes and No. Tempted though he was to say No, Kirito instead chose Yes. Skinny or not, he felt more comfortable playing as himself—this was supposed to simulate the real world, after all, regardless of what “fantasies” were present.

“Choose your partner,” the voice resumed as it gave him two more options. Create and Connect. Judging the words based on context of his experience playing games, he picked Connect. “Connecting… Scanning contacts list… Searching for active devices…” A text box popped up, displaying Asuna's name as she spelled it while installing her AmuSphere. Without hesitation, he accepted the one option. The box disappears, replaced by a flashing ring and floating text which read, “Now loading… Please wait.”

 

When the surrounding blackness dissipated, he found himself in a clinically white room, its only furnishings consisting of a bed big enough for three. Standing across from him was Asuna, who, apart from lacking a childbearing gut, looked exactly like she did in the current day. “So this is where we start. Looks awfully boring to me. I wonder…” She swiped her index finger downwards, and her brows rose in surprise as a menu popped up. “It uses the same standard system. But these options…”

Curious, Kirito mimicked her action, and scrolled through the menu options. Together, they livened up the room's décor, turning it into a slightly altered version of their own bedroom. A bit anti-climatic, considering all the other, more extravagant choices available. Though he can only see her from the corner of his eye now, he can hear her humming as her menu blipped in time with her frenzied inputs. When he turned to face her directly, his jaw dropped at the new sight.

From the smallest grape to the tallest cake, the table she added—barren when he last saw it—was suddenly filled from corner to corner with food. “You probably noticed by now, but…” She approached Kirito and poked his belly. “You've gotten a little bit soft. This is going to sound weird, but… I really liked seeing you grow these past few months. So I was thinking, just maybe, you can grow a little bit more for me?” As she spoke, her hand rose up to touch his cheek, and her eyes glimmered with a hidden, mischievous joy.

He blinked, uncertain how to process this information. _She_ likes _me like this? And she wants me to be_ bigger _?_ Glancing at his unreal environment, he answered, “Whatever you want, my dear.”

So began the test. An experiment of not only the game's boundaries, but also their new sexual fantasies. Bit by bit, Asuna would feed Kirito, only stopping whenever he felt close to bursting. The feelings of bloat when his virtual stomach was stuffed only lasted a few minutes, but the pain was alleviated by the pleasure as she caressed the globe of stretched flesh. Once the virtual food was presumably digested, his body softened as it was converted into fat.

This process continued, with a bedridden Kirito sitting helplessly as his wife fed him and watched him grow. In the course of little over an hour, he had witnessed his transformation from mildly chubby to massive blob. His thighs, buried under the heavy blanket of his stomach, were each twice as wide as his real-world self, attached to two gargantuan globes that formed his rear end, which pressed itself against the headboard to the point of nearly breaking. Thick layers of fat padded his arms like inflatable swimming bands, hindering their movement. Layered around his neck, and by extension, his face, was a ring of fat, which transitioned into extra chins as it drooped slightly downwards from the front. His breasts, which remained modest despite his recent weight gain in real life, became large sacks which rested upon the rest of him. The true star, unsurprisingly, was his stomach, which flowed out in layers, covering every last inch of the aching bed and then some.

When imagining what would happen if this were all real, he wondered if it would be nearly as appealing as he and his wife made it out to be. To an outsider, this act they're performing would be seen as more than merely deviant: worst case scenario, it could easily be seen as a gross endangerment of both their lives. Not to mention how living like this in the long run would cause more problems than it's worth. But within the confines of VR, they do not have to worry about social expectations or health-related problems. Money wasn't an issue, either, since they could simply summon whatever they needed. Indeed, this ability to play out a hidden fantasy of Asuna's—and, as he had come to terms with, his own—firsthand was indeed a remarkable advancement in adult entertainment. Even if it was just an alpha, the simulation had already proven just how much could be done with it.

 

Once they had their thrills and wrapped up the session, they removed the VR headwear, sighing in ecstasy before turning to each other. “That was surprisingly enjoyable,” Kazuto commented. “We should try that again another time.”

Asuna proclaimed her agreement, then added, “But you know, it doesn't have to stay in VR.”

“It was fun, I'll admit, but I'm a working man.” Kazuto leans towards her, a seductive grin streaked across his face as he gently rubs her pregnant stomach. “If I can't make money, you won't be able to afford feeding the three of us.”

“Then I guess we'll just have to work out a compromise,” she replies, mirroring his expression. “Until we can work out a long-term plan, that is.”


End file.
